Hell Is Heaven, Heaven Is Hell
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This happens before Victims No more, Arianna Cortez belongs to and reference from Pretty Little Liars might guest stars in the end with a shock relevation which be in the end of Victims No More at the end of April. Karmabashing and a surprise ending
1. The visit in real world and prison

_Hell is Heaven, Heaven is hell_

 _By_

 _THeOcRayne15_

 _Author's Notes: This happens before Victims No more, Arianna Cortez belongs to and Emily guest stars in the end with a shock revelation which be at the end of Victims No More at the end of April_

 _Arianna was getting all the candles ready and making everything perfect for her girlfriend Shay to come home too. She did the cheesy rose petals on the bed and set up the restraints at the top of the bed as well as the bottom. There was a safety reason she did this, but right now she had to tend to everything else. What she didn't expect was the ghost of her dead ex-girlfriend standing right there waving at her. It was Amy Cornfield with the same clothes she wore the day she saved Arianna's life by standing in front of Amy's ex Bestie getting shot through the stomach which ended her life. Amy has a ghost could go anywhere including visiting the one who murder her without going through a metal detector._

 _Karma was living in her personal hell and prayed that she weren't step out of her cell because the majority of them have it in for her._

 _Chasity Banks was King Bitch of the Whites; Laverne Love was the bitch of the blacks and Jessica Menedez was the head bitch of the Hispanics who was loyal to Arianna and her family._

 _The cell door opened, and Karma walked out very slowly to see the majority of eyes are on her as a few guards protected her after Karma gave good blowjobs._

 _Through the crowd, she saw Amy's pale face and almost non-existing stomach with a hole with the guts hanging out._


	2. There's more to the story

_Hell is Heaven, Heaven is hell_

 _By_

 _THeOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Author's Notes: This happens before Victims No more, Arianna Cortez belongs to and Emily guest stars in the end with a shock relevation which be in the end of Victims No More at the end of April_

 _"This is so beautiful what you're setting up for Emily," Amy said and here's something strange about Arianna, who is usually an open minded person. She's not convinced that this is a ghost of her ex because this could be her mind playing tricks on her, Arianna still believes it's her fault that Amy is dead. "Miss me?" Amy asked and then looked at the restraints from the top and bottom of the bed then asked, "Why didn't you ever do this for me?" Arianna decided to pretend this was a ghost of her ex, "I was going to do this, but I didn't know if you would be into it, and so I never brought it up." Amy looked at Arianna and told her, "You remember the bondage movie that we hated because it was poorly representative." Arianna remembers that moment and Amy disappeared then appear lying on the bed cuffed, naked._

 _"You know what? I actually would have loved getting cuffed and whipped because I trust you. You could have hickeys every day of the week but if you have marks on your back from someone who loves you then it's the greatest feeling in the world because you are own in a good way." Amy said, and Arianna was still not convinced this was a ghost. She was telling herself that she just regretted not doing this with Amy and maybe a part of her thought that she never loved her enough. Karma still has that debate with herself when Amy visited her._

 _She went to Breakfast, got in line but wasn't served because The Head Chef forbid anyone to give her food as she was doing a favor for Arianna's mother for her daughter Arianna. As she walked to the table with no food, one of the Hispanic said, "You better be ready tonight to lick me hard and fast!" She shoves Karma to her table, and the red head tried not to cry._


	3. The end

_Hell is Heaven, Heaven is hell_

 _By_

 _THeOcRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _Author's Notes: This happens before Victims No more, Arianna Cortez belongs to and Emily guest stars in the end with a shock relevation which be in the end of Victims No More at the end of April_

 _The Conclusion of Amy's visit was even eviler by some standards. You see Karma was sentenced as an adult when she shot Amy whose ghost was sitting right there and smiled big. "What Karm did you see a ghost?" The ghost of Amy asked. "I had so many dreams for my life until you gave me an indoor air conditioner." Amy said to Karma and the red hair whispered, "Your girlfriend is making me suffer..." "You are suing her over a game that didn't have you in mind at all just because you wanted a little money to buy you protection..." Amy said and dug into the hole of her stomach then splashed it on Karma's food. Karma leans back, and Amy then said, "You might want to eat it up because you might not get seconds..." Amy disappeared, Karma looked at her food, and there's no blood on it but despite the image she every single bite._

 _ **Five minutes before Amy appeared, Karma she was being fuck and whipped by an inmate while the Blonde laughed her ass off as it was happening.**_

 _Now in present time, Amy was with Arianna. She said to her former girlfriend, "It's not your fault that my ex-bestie cut my time off with you; I chose to save your life, and now I want you to know that whatever you do tonight with Emily doesn't mean you loved me any less." She told Arianna. "You love Emily because she makes you feel again..." It was like a dream how all of a sudden that flat screen Television on the wall appeared and on the screen was a tender moment with her current girlfriend Emily and Arianna from their past, kissing. Shay wanted to turn off the light and Arianna told her how interruptions could kill the mood, she playfully smacked Shay on the ass. She turned around and then slowly crawl to Arianna with her Wolf eyes then said, "Do it again." Arianna remembered what happened next and so the memory of the television disappeared_

 _"You wanted to do that to me so many times, but you always held back because you thought I would never understand that part of you which loves to leave marks on the one you are with," Amy noted. Ari could reason that this was just in her mind, but Amy knew her inside and out, maybe this was the soul of her ex that was trying to move on. "Stop punishing yourself..." Amy yelled and then just like that the flames on the candles went out. Arianna looked down to see herself cuffed in a spread eagle position with her face to the pillow. She looked up to see Amy standing there with the crop whip in hand and raised it like she was going to strike but then dropped it to the side. All the flames on the candles came up, and Amy walked around to Arianna then said, "Don't make the same mistake again and not show Emily all of you. Don't blame me for not being yourself and that's someone who likes to put her marks on the woman she loves. You do love her even when she grows hair over her body and has a bushy tail in the light of the full moon. Show her..." Arianna closed her eyes as Amy kissed her cheek and Arianna was now a believer, that was the ghost of her ex._

 _Author's Notes:_

 _In Victims No More I will explain how Emily became a Werewolf_


End file.
